


Driving Dreams

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mirror Universe, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has night terrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Dreams

Last night I dreamt I went to Crystal City again. Bombshell would be mortified to know all his attempts to dampen the horrors haven't taken effect. I keep him from knowing, as much as I can. I need those dreams. Night terrors, really. After all, it's my fault. They can all say what they want, but Crystal City would still stand, but for my hubris. I opposed Prime, thinking I could do so with impunity. I was wrong.

My city, my childhood, my lineage...I could make it all about me forever, to be perfectly honest. But that's the problem, isn't it? My ego?

Every single Seeker who functions to this day lost someone, many someones even, there that day. It was our city. A grand, towering achievement of the Constructicons, renowned for the gardens, for the soaring towers, for the University, and all of it a ruined wreck now, because one mech said 'no' to someone with the upper hand.

I can never atone for that sin. Megatron says, if I had gone with Prime, that Prime would have just wrecked another city. I try to see it another way. If I had gone, maybe I could have sabotaged him from within. I have to think that my wits would have won out in the end. Because those dreams, of our city in ruins drive me onward, every cycle, to find a way to bring Prime to ruin.

Megatron is certain he'll have that final blow. But, as dear as my Lord is to my Ember, I won't rest until Prime comes down, preferably at my own hand. Crystal City demands it, and the dreams remind me of my obligation there. I cannot fail her, or my class, or the army again. And on the day he falls, then I may begin to build anew, to use my science for healing. Maybe then, when the dreams come anyway, I will go to Bombshell and ask for help.

Then again, probably not. After all, it is those cries, those sights, they all helped forge me into the mech I am now.


End file.
